Volver a casa
by Aleksast
Summary: Katie Bell se ha graduado de Hogwarts, dejando atrás siete años de vivencias que lleva en el corazón presentes. Reflexiona acerca del futuro, y de lo diferente que será ahora la vida, fuera del colegio.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia tiene como única finalidad entretener al lector tomando prestados los elementos de la obra de J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minireto "Verano mágico" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

 **Volver a casa**

Clasificación: T

Familia

One-Shot

 _Aleksast, 2015_

Son los últimos instantes de un año académico que se va. Pero este tiene algo interesante, ese aire de nostalgia que empieza a llenar nuestros pulmones y nos hace suspirar. Me estaré graduando de Hogwarts, bien o mal, me libraré de un año sombrío que es el que está por llegar a nuestro colegio.

Me llevo un dulce sabor a victoria el haber vuelto para ganar la Copa de Quidditch ante Ravenclaw, el último partido fue definitivo para ello, y es una satisfacción enorme irme con el prestigio de ser campeona en mi último año escolar. Pero dejaré el olor a césped cortado y a madera, el rumor de vítores y porras, la sensación de volar para pisar firme en la tierra por un tiempo.

Volver a casa donde mis padres me esperan con los brazos abiertos, donde mi madre me consentirá con algún nuevo abrigo o tal vez una mascota nueva, donde el aroma a jengibre y miel emane de una taza humeante de té, también puede que viajemos al Mar Mediterráneo y sus playas insulares, ya no volverán a mí esas prisas por hacerme de todos los útiles y libros de las clases venideras, no más TIMOs ni cosa que se le parezca. No más cosas temibles como ese collar hechizado que casi provoca mi muerte.

Hoy no tendré tampoco el aliento a cerveza de mantequilla de mis camaradas de Gryffindor mientras me tratan como a su igual, no más apuestas a la liga nacional de este deporte que amo, y a despejar mi mente en cosas para el futuro, aclarar mi corazón y decidir mi porvenir. No más riñas con los rivales de Slytherin y esa altanería que detesto tanto, y a la vez no veré en cierto tiempo a mi profesora querida, McGonnagall, que además fue mi consejera personal siempre que podía permitirse un tiempo para hablar con una adolescente segura en el campo de juego, pero con los temores y dudas propias de una mujer de mi edad.

Porque salgo de Hogwarts como una mujer que tiene a un mundo enfrente, que no espera a nada porque el tiempo le es escaso y por consecuencia, muy valioso para perderlo deteniéndose en un sólo individuo. Sale una Katie Bell marcada por las experiencias, los errores y aciertos cometidos, las circunstancias duras que afrontó, sobre todo, el valor de negarse a contraer matrimonio a esta corta edad de diecisiete años.

Ya pasé ese último día en que tuve el honor de llamarme estudiante, ahora soy una graduada de esta escuela que me dio tanto, cuya esencia permea mi vida en muchas historias y anécdotas que pienso recordar, buenas y malas, por igual. Hoy no vuelo en escoba defendiendo mis colores rojo y oro, hoy estoy frente a un mar inmenso, inmenso como el mismo mundo, de olas quietas, luego bravas. El sol que extrañé hoy me oscurece la piel, hace que reluzca, junto con el aire agradable y caliente, tan ajeno a lo que para mí fue usual.

He sabido que buenos amigos se han comprometido, y otros tantos están ya en sus primeros días laborando, pocos teniendo una temporada sabática con la holgura que da ser de una familia acaudalada, con su futuro comprometido en la continuidad de su estirpe y su tradición. Yo puedo decir que navego mi vida sin brújula desde ahora hasta que sentirme plenamente segura de qué pienso hacer con el resto de mi vida. Mentiría si digo que ya lo estoy, tal vez sea jugadora profesional, corresponsal de algún diario deportivo, o por otra parte decida ser algo tan extraño como defensora en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora sólo veo arena, mar y al sol radiante, a lo lejos imagino que tierras que no conozco sufren sus propios males, así como gozan de sus virtudes. Ahora sólo quiero volver a casa, después de unos días más aquí, si es que esto no me aclara qué es aquello que verdaderamente deseo hacer. Volver a casa, comenzar otra vez.


End file.
